


Really Jack!

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Picture prompt from a picture of Richard Dean Anderson and Amanda Tapping.  Sam, Jack, a baby, and a bit of Danial and Teal'c for good measure.





	Really Jack!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a prompt from a picture Richard Dean Anderson posted on his web page from his time in Australia with Amanda Tapping doing Return to the Gate. The picture was too good an opportunity to miss writing a small fic about, so here it is. Go check out RDA's page and find the pic of Richard, Amanda and the small baby wearing a stargate vest, it's just too adorable. As always, let me know what you all think, and thanks for reading.

"Come on you guys, she's gonna look adorable in it." Daniel smiled as he held up the small baby vest in his hand.

Sam sat looking at the vest Daniel held in his hands and then the sleeping baby in her arms. She had to admit, even if it was just to herself, that the item of clothing did look cute. She would never have considered buying any item of clothing bearing the emblem of either the Air Force or Stargate command, but apparently, Daniel had. She wanted to ask him how he had managed to get the item made since it wasn't like the base to stock items of clothing suitable for a five-month-old baby. Just then Jack entered the room carrying two bottles of beer, a bottle of ginger ale, and a cup of something hot. When he had placed the drinks on the table he sat down beside Sam and picked his beer bottle back up. He had removed the caps from the bottles in the kitchen so he took a long swig of the beer before settling back and wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam moved sideways so her back rested partially against his chest, the baby's head within fingertips reach of Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"Look what Daniel brought over for Chloe." Glancing at Jack so she could see his face when he saw the baby vest.

Jack looked over at Daniel as he held up the item of clothing. She watched as he took in the small vest, his grip on her getting just a little firmer as his eyes rested on the emblem for Stargate Command. She had a feeling he would be less than impressed by Daniels choice of clothing for their daughter. After everything they had been through together on SG-1, then individual after they went their separate ways, she wasn't surprised that Jack harboured strong emotions about dressing his baby in something that had been both a blessing and a curse in their lives. Yes, if it's wasn't for the Stargate programs and Stargate command there would be no them, and definitely no baby Chloe. Yet the Air Force rules and regulations had stood in the way of their happiness for eight long years, eight long painful years. They had both nearly died while on missions, both been missing in action, and both presumed dead at some point. It had taken a while after they went their different ways for them to meet up and admit they didn't have to run and hide from what they had between them. It hadn't been easy, tearing down the walls they had built to keep themselves apart. But they had done it, two years after Jack had taken the job at homeworld security they were married, a year later they welcomed back Chloe into the fold. Daniel and Teal'c stepped up to make uncles and godfathers. Cassie was a cross between big sister, aunt, and godmother all rolled into one, and she loved every minute of it.

"Daniel, what made you think that putting the Stargate emblem on a baby vest was a good idea, and then giving it to my wife," a smile crossing his face as he said the word wife, "to put on our daughter was an even better one?" His fingers stroking over the mass of dark hair that covered his daughter's head as he spoke.

Daniel swallowed a swig of his beer as he contemplated his answer carefully. He knew Sam wasn't upset with his gift, and he guessed Jack wasn't either, he just liked to make him sweat a little. Daniel looked at the sleeping baby nestled safely in her mother's arms and smiled. She was one very special little girl indeed. Her parents had overcome so much in the time they had known each other, yet here she was, living proof of what patients, hard work, dedication, and deep, unconditional love brought you.

"I thought Chloe needed a small reminder of how her parents came to meet, and also what true love can bring you if you never give up on one another." Raising his bottle of beer in a sort of toast to Jack, Sam, and baby Chloe.

Sam smiled at Daniel's answer, knowing he was doing his best to win Jack around to the vest and what it symbolised. Just then Chloe stirred, her little arms and legs stretching out as woke up. Everyone turned their attention to the baby, her parents and godparents all watching in wonder as she opened her big blue eyes. Sam sat her up slightly so she could see everyone around her, Teal'c and Daniel both standing up and coming closer so she could see them properly. She gave a big yawn and turned to take in all the faces around her, her eyes lighting up when she looked up at Sam.

"Good afternoon my little princess. Did you have a good nap?" Stroking her daughter's cheek as she watched Chloe smile back at her.

Jack watched in wonder at the interaction between Sam and Chloe, the smile on his face showing just how much he loved both of them. Daniel and Teal'c fussed over her, calling her name and smiling when she turned to them. After a few minutes of this Chloe grew restless and started to fuss.

Jack kept his arm around Sam's shoulder as she managed to manoeuvre herself and the baby into position to feed. Chloe sucked greedily, her eyes focused on Sam's as she fed. Daniel and Teal'c retreated to their seats and drinks while Jack struck up a conversation with them about hockey, sports in general, and what they had been up to over the past few weeks. When Chloe was finished Sam sat her up and instantly had Daniel beside her offering to take his goddaughter. Sam happily passed her over, careful not to expose too much of herself after she had just finished feeding. Sam sorted herself out and reached for the now warm cup of coffee on the table. Teal'c eyed the cup and its dark liquid before looking at Sam.

"Are mothers not supposed to refrain from caffeinated beverages while nursing?" His question asked out of both concern for Sam and Chloe, but also a genuine interest in the subject of mothers and their young.

"It's fine Teal'c, it's decaffeinated," Sam answered. "Haven't had a single drop of caffeine cross my lips in nearly a year and a half." Seeing Teal'c nod his head in response to Sam's answer.

"Emmm, Sam. I think we have a problem here." Daniel called out as he stood up and held Chloe against his shoulder, his hand on her bottom. "Someone's very wet, and stinky." Wrinkly his nose at the smell coming from such a small person. "You want me to change her, I don't find." His spare hand patting Chloe's back as he held her.

"You sure? I can come do it if you want." Sam offered, knowing Daniel would say no.

"No, no, I got this." Before walking off with Chloe towards the nursery.

When Daniel returned ten minutes later he had not only changed Chloe's nappy but had somehow managed to change her into the vest he had bought. He had even found a pair of dark blue socks to match the vest she was now wearing. For someone who wants around children much, he was amazing with Chloe.

"See, I knew she would look good. Give it a few years and you've got the next team leader of SG-1, maybe even of Stargate command." Smiling down at Chloe who was looking up at him completely focused.

"Danie, there is no way in hell I want my daughter, or any child of mine for that matter," earning him a death glare from Sam at the last part. "Following in my footsteps." Holding his hands out to Daniel for his daughter.

Daniel looked at Sam as he walked over and handed Chloe to Jack. He knew Jack was just overprotective of Chloe, more so after what had happened to Charlie. Jack took Chloe and looked down at the baby as she settled against his chest, her small hands waving in the air as she reached out to him.

"You can be whatever you want to be my sweet little angel." Kissing her head as she made small gurgling noises.

"Let's get a picture, one for the album just in case she does decide to follow in her parent's footsteps," Daniel said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Jack just scowled at Daniel as Sam reached for her daughter, turning her to face Daniel. Wrapping her right arm around Chloe's chest, she used her left arm under Chloe's bottom to hold her up. Jack moved in so he had his left arm around Sam's back, his other hand resting on Sam's elbow, fingers overlapping her thumb where she held Chloe. Daniel called out for them to smile as he clicked the red button on his phone.

"Really, Jack!" He called out as he looked at the image on his phone.

"Jack, what did you do?" Sam inquired as she strode up and passed her daughter to Teal'c who was hovering at Daniel left-hand side as he took the picture.

Once Teal'c had Chloe, Sam leaned in and peered at Daniel phone screen. She just shook her head at the picture Daniel had just taken.

"What on earth are doing Jack? It looks like you're trying to eat her." Sam said as she looking at her husband then Daniels phone.

"If she decides to join the SGC she better get used to thing chasing her, trying to eat her, even shooting at her." A small look of terror passing over Jack's face as he looked over at Chloe.

Chloe was totally oblivious to any of her father's antics or fears for her future. Teal'c had found a musical rattle and was sat with Chloe playing on his knee. Sam went and sat back down beside Jack on the couch, taking his hand in hers as she did.

"Jack, I'm sure if Chloe does decide to join the Stargate program and work at Stargate command she will have plenty of people looking out for her. I hear she had quite famous parents and uncles who have some pulling power around there. She'll never be short of someone to lend her a helping hand if she needs it." Leaning into Jack as she squeezed his hand.

"Maybe, but that's a long way off. How about we get her to school first, and get some practice in on that brother or sister for her to play with." Kissing Sam's cheek as he spoke.

Sam giggled as Jack kissed her, turning her head so she could meet Jack's lips with her own. Daniel looked at Sam and Jack, groaning loudly as they kissed.

"Come on Teal'c, I don't think our goddaughter needs to witness her parents making out like horny teenagers." Walking over to where Teal'c was still sat with Chloe playing.

Teal'c looked up as Daniel approached, Chloe still focused on the toy in her tiny chubby hands. Looking at Sam and Jack, their lips still locked together, Teal'c stood up, making sure Chloe was tucked safely against his chest. Walking towards the doors leading to the decking, Daniel opened it so Teal'c could go first with Chloe. Giving one last look at the couple on the couch he shook his head laughing, at the rate they were going he would be getting a new godchild to spoil rotten very soon


End file.
